


El gran día

by VBokthersa



Category: The Authority
Genre: El gran día, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa
Summary: Ese era un día muy especial. Estaba marcado con rojo en su calendario. Ni siquiera se molestaron en verlo. Sabían que ese era el gran día.





	El gran día

**El gran día**

By V. Bokthersa

 

Despertaron en la fábrica abandonada que habían tomado como cuartel de operaciones. Se dieron un beso, como dictaba la rutina. Se levantaron y se calzaron sus uniformes. Ese era un día muy especial. Estaba marcado con rojo en su calendario. Ni siquiera se molestaron en verlo. Sabían que ese era _el gran día._

Salieron separados, aún había cosas que hacer. Anochecía. Las parejas iban y venían con obsequios, muy acaramelados. No les importó. No estaban enfocados en eso, sino en su cita. En su gran día.

Midnighter acechó a _su hombre_ durante varias horas, hasta que lo vio entrar en un hotel de mala muerte con un par de mujeres. No le sorprendió notar que las mujeres eran realmente niñas. Unas putas niñas. Y nunca antes mejor dicho. Apollo apareció por la ventana y confirmó que adentro estaban los peces gordos. Entró al pasillo y derritió la puerta. Midnighter rompió la pared. Entraron a escena.

Apollo se llevó a las niñas, volando. Volvió unos minutos después, con chocolates y una botella de vino. La habitación ya estaba decorada con mucho rojo y un par de corazones. Justo como afuera. Sonrió y le ayudó a su amante a terminar la decoración. Golpear cabrones era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

Al terminar, besó a su amado y le entregó los obsequios. Midnighter sonrió, aunque no comprendía demasiado por qué eran aquellos regalos.

—Feliz San Valentín —le dijo Apollo.

—¿Era hoy?, lo olvidé por completo.

—Sí, hoy. ¿Te molesta si volvemos a casa para celebrar?, estos corazones salpicados de rojo van con la festividad, pero preferiría pasar un rato más... íntimo.

—Por supuesto. Hoy sin duda ha sido un gran día.

Y volaron hacia su fábrica abandonada. No estaban seguros hasta cuándo podrían seguirla utilizando, pero tampoco les importaba. Lo único que sabían era que habían descabezado a una organización internacional de trata de blancas y eso los hacía felices. Eso y poder celebrar su amor, en su pequeño mundo, lejos de todo lo demás y sin responder ante nadie.


End file.
